


Decisions

by Sassy_Sas



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Acceptance, Arousal, Avoidance, Awkward, Awkwardness, Choices, Dancing, Deciding, Decisions, F/M, Family, Missions, Mutual Teasing, Teasing, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Sas/pseuds/Sassy_Sas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decisions are hard to make...It isn't always easy to know what decision to make and what the outcome would be. And in the shinobi world, a decision could be the difference of who lived and who died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

**Disclaimer:** I, Lady Sassy Sas, do hereby disclaim all rights to the wonderful world that is Naruto.

* * *

The first time she had to make the decision of whether to keep healing or move on was horrible; necessary but horrible nonetheless. She was a healer, a medic. She was supposed to save lives and she did but having to choose who lived and who died? That wasn't what she signed on for. But you can't save everyone no matter how hard you try.

Kakashi had found her hours later in the on-call room. It only took her to look up at him before the waterfall started cascading down her face; even less for him to cross to her and gather her in his arms and let her cry her heart and soul out.

So this time round when she had to make the decision, it was no less difficult but she had more of an idea of how useful her chakra would be to either of the team members brought in. She could make the extremely difficult but all too important decision. Deciding who lived and who died….it was a decision she would always hate. But at least she had Kakashi to hold her when she finally let herself feel the guilt and remorse. He would always be there.

* * *

The first time he thought about asking her out he had come minutely close to admitting himself into the psychiatric ward, instead he had shaken his head and quickly dodged her fist that was about to punch him in the face. It wasn't the best idea to get side-tracked by her body when it was being used to deal out violent attacks to his person.

"Jeez, Sakura. You do know this is a _spar_ right? You don't have to put a hundred and ten percent force into your attacks…especially when you've loaded them with chakra; are you trying to kill me?" Kakashi rubbed his upper arm where she had managed to clip him with her other fist.

"What's the matter, Ka-ka-shi? Can't stand the heat?" her eyes twinkled with amusement and challenge.

Of course Kakashi never answered as her last question sent potentially dangerous and highly inappropriate (but very tempting) images through his mind. At this point he was glad that Yamanka Ino wasn't there…or that Sakura didn't know much about how to perform their clan techniques.

"You did well, let's call it a day. I'm sure you want a shower to clean up," _…and I want one to 'cool' down…_

* * *

The first time she had asked Kakashi to dance with her was because their target needed to see her body in all its glory. They had both been slightly hesitant to begin with but quickly got over it. It was a dangerous dance to be doing together for the first time. It was a western bar somewhere in a town towards Cloud country. They had both been practicing the choreography the whole way there and before that had been partnered with other people to learn the moves. The Lambada was a very dangerous dance with all the grinding that was in it.

It was hot, sensual and even though both of them tried to ignore it, highly sexual and erotic. It had their blood pumping adrenaline around their bodies. And Kakashi was definitely having a difficult time ignoring the skimpy, tassel-laden two piece outfit she was wearing. Never mind getting the target's attention, she had Kakashi's.

It was the same with Sakura. Feeling Kakashi grind against her and dancing all around –and with- her was bordering on too much. And she was thankful when it came to an end because she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to hold herself back from jumping his bones right then and there, consequences be damned.

* * *

The second time Kakashi had very nearly blurted out the question. Instead he turned tail and vanished, not bothering to even make up an excuse. He found himself in a place he hadn't stepped foot in in years. Found himself walking up to a person he hadn't talked to since the Pein invasion and requesting a long-ish mission.

He was back at his house, slipping into his old ANBU uniform and out the gates fifteen minutes after requesting the mission from Ibiki. He needed space and time to gather his thoughts. Kakashi wasn't coward by any means but he did like to analyse and then re-analyse most potentially life-changing decisions. He wasn't afraid of the pink-haired medic and her chakra enhanced attacks. He wasn't afraid that she could permanently end his career with some awful medic-jutsu or poison. No, he was afraid of her answer should he unintentionally –or intentionally- ask her out.

Of course, only his sub-conscious would admit this and only when he was asleep and couldn't stop it from doing so.

* * *

She was confused as to why he had left in the first place. It wasn't like Kakashi to just leave without a word and when she had found out he had left on a mission so soon after he had departed the training ground the team and been practicing on, her puzzlement grew more.

But she decided to let it go once she had got word he had returned – injured but alive. She felt relieved when she made it to the hospital and saw one of the medics finishing putting his arm in a full plaster-cast. He looked annoyed and irritated every time the medic had to shift his shirt which in turn messed with the position of the attached mask.

She chuckled quietly before she moved forward to help the frustrated medic and the irritated copy-nin. And for some reason, a sense of dread that she hadn't realised was there melted into relief. Her heart beat went back to normal and she felt…love?

* * *

They were in a bar when she approached him and asked him to dance. He had said no and kept saying no every time she asked. He was afraid to after that mission. He had barely controlled himself then, how in the hell would he find the strength to do so now? And with most of their friends there to watch them?

No. It was safer to say no…but she was making it so damn hard. Her dress-wear was far more conservative than the outfit she had worn back then but it still showed off all of the right places; it was making it difficult not to stare.

But every man had his breaking point when it came to a woman they liked and Hatake Kakashi was no different. So, after an hour and a half of her asking and rubbing up against him at every opportunity, he agreed. If she wanted to dance so badly then he'd show her how to dance. And he made it hard for her to ignore any part of him the whole time, grinding up against her, moving his hands on her body every which way, not letting her go at all.

He bent down slightly to whisper in her ear, "Is this the dancing you were begging for, Sakura?" and he left her standing in a daze in the middle of the dance-floor, hot and wanting oh-so-more of him….the dancing.

* * *

She was pissed and confused and very much irate. How dare he do that to her! Not only confuse her but leave her highly…aroused! And she couldn't just ignore it. Nor did she want to solve the problem on her own. So she had gone with someone she had promised herself long ago that she would never take to bed. Sure, Genma was a decent, loyal and very adept shinobi but he was a womanizer. Of course, she had found out that he lived up to the rumours and then some but it still pissed her off that she had to have sex with him just to appease her body.

She was going to give him hell and more for leaving her like that….or that's what she had planned until she had stormed through his apartment and flung his bedroom door wide open only find him in the act that she had only been in hours ago.

Suffice it to say her ire disappeared quickly and so did she.

* * *

The next few weeks were awkward between them and they only interacted when they had to for training or missions. But when Naruto had begun to notice the tension between them and had brought it up they had decided, individually, at the same time, that they had to talk.

And so they did…only no words were spoken. Then again, they were always people more suited to showing than telling. So when they kissed passionately albeit with impromptu, they knew a decision had been made then and there, simultaneously. And they told each other their deepest feelings and darkest needs in that kiss. It was also in this moment that Kakashi realised his dilemma of asking her out had been nullified, and Sakura knew that she wouldn't need to ask him to dance anymore...well maybe a few more times in more life-altering situations but that thought was best left to later as they shared this sensual kiss.

And many more after that.

* * *

Decisions are hard to make. They can lead to awkwardness, joy, sorrow, relief, fulfilment, arguments, deaths and life. It isn't always easy to know what decision to make and what the outcome would be. And in the shinobi world, a decision could be the difference of who lived and who died. And in a life that was usually filled with pain, grief and suffering, when a life was saved or made, it was a blessing.

Nobody understood this more than Hatake Kakashi and Sakura. They had killed many people in their life as shinobi but they had also saved many. And as they watched their only daughter –and child- walk down the aisle to her soon-to-be husband, they knew that she was the best decision they had ever made.

* * *

**And finally, the last prize I have to give for the New Years contest on DA.**

**I don't know how many times I've tried to write to the winner's prompt word 'Decision/s'. I've typed out, re-written, scrapped and made new chapters but every single one I didn't like.**

**But I have finally finished it and I hope they like it! X_X**

**Lady Sassy Sas xXx**


End file.
